


Kneel

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: A little something for @witchwolfsage cause its her birthday todaaayyyy. I’ve recently gotten more into Marvel, so she asked for something of Loki and herself. There will probably be future Marvel things on this account.She asked for pet play, and it kinda got there in the end. Enjoy this smut. Hopefully I’m not horrible at writing Loki for a first try.





	Kneel

Sage dismounted from her pegasus, sighing happily as she led him into the stables and tied him with the others to eat and drink. After a rough battle last week, she had really needed to just fly for no other reason than pleasure. To feel the wind ruffling her curly hair. No rush and no place to be. She'd felt the stress floating away as she'd soared high into the clouds. Brunhilde had taken them out for drinks afterwards, but the dulling of booze was only temporary. It was nothing like the rush she felt from flying.

She turned as she undid her cloak, tossing it over the railing of one of the pegasus' stalls, and bumped into a rather firm male chest. She stumbled back, eyes widening in shock as she met the cold stare of Prince Loki. 

"S-Sorry, Sir," she mumbled quickly, stepping back until she bumped into the railing, eyes averted and pretending to find something interesting on the straw-covered ground.

Loki chuckled low, and when she glanced up again, he had his usual joking smirk, but there was something dark in his eyes. He strode closer, enunciating every few words with a purposeful step until he was nearly pressed against her, hands resting on the railing to either side of her. "You really should be more careful around your future king." 

Her legs nearly buckled at his authoritative tone, a quiver running right down her body like lightning. "Yes, Sir," she murmured.

His grin widened, eyes raking over her face and slowly down her body. 

"What's so funny?" Sage squeaked out.

"You," Loki stated, one hand sliding closer until he rested it on her side. "I've seen you in battle. You fight well, one of our best, but under my gaze, you melt like warm honey, squeak like a mewling kitten."

Sage would have collapsed then, if not for the Prince moving closer until he was pressed against her, both hands gripping her sides firmly. His hips pressed to hers to hold her in place while his fingers traced slowly up and down her sides. 

She was speechless, every cell in her body focused down to the point where they touched. Sage was sure that her pussy had never gotten this wet so fast in her life. She had been watching him, too, from a distance, of course. Who among the kingdom didn't stare? His every atom exuded power. She'd spent many a night masturbating to thoughts of scenarios like this, and the things she wanted to do to his beautiful face.

He lowered his head, warm breath falling on her neck as he spoke low in her ear. "I like it. I like the fact that my mere prescence causes you to lose it like this." One hand tugged at the buckle on the chestplate of her armor, and she couldn't hold back a whine, twisting to look around the stables. They weren't alone, some of the other valkyries, and stablehands taking care of the pegasi.

"They can't see us. I've cloaked us," Loki purred as he yanked until the straps of her armor fell away, and he pulled the metal plates off, leaving her in only the grey tunic and leggings she wore underneath. "And I wouldn't care if they could. I will have you."

Sage shuddered as his hand found one of her full breasts, knee pushing between her thighs to pin her further, little moans and breathy gasps escaping as she rocked against him. He pinched her nipple hard, then pulled away and spun her around to face the railing. She was barely able to cry out before he had covered her mouth firmly. 

"They may not be able to see us," He snarled as he pushed up her tunic, "but I won'tbe able to keep them ignorant for long if you make so much noise."

Sage whimpered against his hand, face flushing deeply at the thought of being discovered.

"If someone interupts us, I will kill them, and you wouldn't want that on your conscience, would you?" 

She shook her head quickly, clinging to the railing while he yanked her leggings down. 

"Good girl." He smiled, pulling away for only a moment to unbuckle his pants, and then suddenly he was thrusting himself deep into her without care. 

For the first few thrusts, she was in shock. She didn't even register that she had cried out until he had clamped his other hand around her throat, squeezing tightly. She couldn't breathe, and she could barely move, but he didn't stop for even a moment. 

He was so big inside her that it hurt, his thick cock stretching her open, and shoving deeper than she'd ever been fucked before. She spasmed around him, body twitching with the need to breathe, the need to even whimper. At the same time, it felt so damn good that she wouldn't mind if she died today with this being the last thing she experienced.

"Such a tight, wet little pussy you have, my dear," Loki growled out as he pounded into her. "I should keep you in my chambers so I can fuck you like this every day. Put a strip of leather around your neck like a dog, so everyone knows you're mine. How would you like that, hm?"

She nodded faintly, vision starting to fade around the edges.

"Not that it matters what you want. You won't be able to escape me. You will kneel before me, whether you like it or not."

He let go of her throat and she gasped in a sharp breath, coming hard as the air rushed back into her lungs. His hips shuddered with a few last thrusts, groaning when her pussy twitched around him. She could feel him filling her with hot come, and she slumped against the railing, head spinning as she tried to breathe. 

When he pulled out, she barely registered him helping her down onto the straw and whispering in her ear before she passed out in exhaustion, "You should get dressed, before the illusion fades."


End file.
